hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Devious Bats
Devious Bats is one of the two opposing teams in Total Drama Kingdom. It was chosen by a challenge, where they won. The name was chosen by Katie, who won a individual challenge. It's the winner team of the season, winning all the challenges. Members Original *Gwen *Duncan *Katie *Ezekiel Debuters *Vin Performance The team was first formed at the first episode, where all the four members was the first to reach the top of the castle and won the challenge, forming a team. The team quickly was shown to not work well together, as Duncan and Katie was fighting all the time and Gwen was boyfriend-crazy, while Ezekiel wasn't helpful to the challenges. During the second challenge, Katie won by quickly answering Chris' question, officially giving the name Devious Bats to the team, which was not welcomed well by the other teammates, excluding Ezekiel. In the final challenge, Katie was left alone while the other teammates teamed up. She worked well alone and build a fully functional Bat of Shame, while the others built a fragile Rocket of Shame, who was rejected. Katie won the challenge for her team. The team was upset to see it was a non-elimination episode and all of them gave they final words before the episode end. In episode two, the team worked well together, winning the first challenge in union and easily beating up the monster in the last challenge. Katie and Duncan bonded a lot and so does Zeke and Gwen, who started small romantic feelings. In episode three, the team worked even better than before, Duncan was the first to kill a monster and give it to Chef. The team, especially Katie and Duncan, worked very well together to do the Sushi and they all bonded. In episode four, the team won the challenge, again thanks to Katie, but Chris them made the challenge a non-elimination round, so the team was unhappy that the other loser team got to stay. In episode five, that is when the tables turned for the team. Despite them winning and getting all the advantages, Chris then let Owen debut but made him join the Wolves instead, giving the opposing team the advantage since they deserve him and not to mention the teams were greatly outnumbered. Therefore, Owen made the Wolves win, meaning that this team finally suffered their first loss. Thanks to Gwen being sad though, she ended up voting for herself, making Gwen the first loser from the Bats. Eliminations The following eliminations happened until now. Trivia *This team was arguably known as the winner team of the season and possibly one of the best teams ever as they won all challenges until Owen debuted, and the two only eliminations were people quitting. **Katie is was the best contestant on this team, as she won almost every challenge for her team. **Duncan is the second best, as he also helped win and fought his way into the merge. **Ezekiel and Gwen are the two worst, as they only won the first challenge and never won for the team. ***Therefore, Gwen ended up being the first eliminated. Other teams Category:Teams